The Duel Disk
by sweety-1914
Summary: Atemu learns that when you make up a story, you really need to check your facts. Also… be careful who you tell it to…


Summary – Atemu learns that when you make up a story, you really need to check your facts. Also… be careful who you tell it to…

The Duel Disk. It was a huge leap in technological know-how for Kaiba Corporation, combining realistic holographic projection technology with practicality and personalisation. With the disk strapped to a duellist's arm, that duellist could play Duel Monsters with anyone, anywhere, as long as they both had a Duel Disk. As such, many, many people had gone out and bought one for themselves, meaning that the majority of people you saw in Domino City were wearing one, so anyone could challenge you at any time.

This was great if you actually _wanted_ to duel.

Atemu, (known to most (erroneously) as Mutou Yuugi,) ancient Pharaoh, defeater of Zorc, inhabitor of the Sennen Puzzle and King of Games, had had enough. He had just defeated the seventh challenger that day, and still had over half of his journey home to get through. As the King of Games, he couldn't just refuse the challenge – that just wasn't done – but he was getting mightily fed up of having to duel anyone who asked, no matter their skill level. The last duel he'd won in three turns for goodness' sake!

And so he found himself in his present situation: leaning up against a wall, trying to see around the corner without letting anyone know he was there. Cursing Seto Kaiba's name, (for creating the Duel Disk, for giving him one, for giving _everyone else_ one, and most of all for not being there for Atemu to beat) the Pharaoh looked once more around the corner before steeling himself and walking quickly past it, aiming for a large park that he could lose anyone in. Unfortunately, while looking around for anyone who might spot him, he missed the person stood directly in his path.

With an undignified 'eep!' as he recoiled backwards, rubbing his head, Atemu looked up at the person he'd walked into and noticed with dread that he held a Duel Disk in a ready position.

"Mutou Yuugi," he intoned. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Shoulders slumping, Atemu reached for his own Disk, attached to his left wrist, when he had a thought. Kaiba was the one who had created them, and he was notoriously secretive about the technology he created – even going so far as to seal all of the electronics inside, so no one could get to it. Although this meant that no one could steal it, it also meant that no one would be able to _fix_ it!

"I'm sorry," Atemu replied, trying his best to sound as if he sincerely was sorry that he wouldn't be able to duel with the stranger. "I can't duel with you, my Duel Disk is broken."

The look of disappointment on the stranger's face almost made Atemu regret the lie, but when he muttered an apology and left, Atemu could have danced for joy.

And so it continued. After the first couple of people, Atemu couldn't resist a little petty revenge on Kaiba for making the annoying situation possible. This he did by indicating that it was entirely Kaiba's fault that his Duel Disk wasn't working, and that the people who wanted to duel him should go complain to KaibaCorp. He knew he'd pay for it eventually, but Kaiba's demanded retribution was likely to be something along the lines of a duel, and after the lack of challenge Atemu had had so far, he wasn't exactly viewing the prospect with trepidation.

It was while the Pharaoh was entertaining these thoughts and had let his guard down, that someone came up behind him.

"Oi, Mutou."

A little voice in the back of his head told him that he knew that voice – unfortunately, his mouth ran through the oft-repeated lines before his brain caught up.

"I'm sorry, my Duel Disk is broken. Maybe you should go complain to…KAIBA!"

And indeed, in front of the King of Games stood the extremely wealthy CEO of KaibaCorp, his rival, ancient High Priest (although Kaiba refused to acknowledge this), and tentative friend, Seto Kaiba. Atemu's mouth opened and closed a couple of times as he tried to think of something to say, before he settled on a simple:

"Um, hi… Kaiba."

He attempted a small smile, which gradually slid from his face at the dark look Kaiba was shooting at him. Then Kaiba smiled, and Atemu wished he'd go back to glaring. There was something about that smile that told Atemu that, no matter what happened next, he was not going to like it.

"These people tell me there is something wrong with your Duel Disk."

And sure enough, ranged behind Kaiba stood the majority of the people whose challenges he had been 'unable' to accept. Blushing bright red, Atemu nodded slightly, but hoped he could potentially make it out of this situation. If Kaiba didn't think to…

"Let me see it and I'll fix it for you."

Drat.

Not seeing any way out now, Atemu sighed and handed over his Duel Disk.

"Ah, yes," Kaiba announced loudly. "I see the problem!"

The Pharaoh cringed at the fact that, due to how loud Kaiba was talking, everyone would soon know that his Duel Disk was fine. Leaning forward slightly, he whispered to Kaiba.

"Any chance it could be something that takes a long time to fix? Preferably so that you'd have to take it away with you?"

By the glint in Kaiba's eye, Atemu could tell that wasn't going to happen. And, as expected, Kaiba immediately stood up as tall as he could and announced loudly that he shouldn't worry about it.

"After all," he almost yelled. "All you had to do was turn it on!"

Shoulders slumping again, but this time not being able to do anything, Atemu accepted his Duel Disk back with a sigh.

_At least_ he thought,_ I'll be able to stick close to Kaiba as he goes, then maybe I can make a run for it._

As planned, as Kaiba turned to go, Atemu quickly caught up and started to walk with him. He expected Kaiba to make some sort of comment, but instead he just grinned and stopped walking. Wondering why, Atemu also stopped, and pretty soon his unspoken questions were answered when a KaibaCorp helicopter flew over some trees and hovered above them, letting the rope ladder drop.

"Well," Kaiba shouted to be heard over the helicopter's rotors. "It looks like this is where I leave you."

With that, he grabbed onto a high rung of the ladder and allowed it to pull him up.

"Hey!" Atemu called out. "You can't just leave me here!?"

A grin was his only answer, and as Kaiba was flown further away, a faint yell could be heard.

"Later, Mutou!"

Still staring after Kaiba, Atemu missed the point where all of the duellists circled around him.

"Well," said one of them cheerfully. "Your Duel Disk is working now, so you can take us all on!"

A cheer went around the assembled group, while Atemu tried his hardest to smile.

"Yeah," he said, unenthusiastically. "Let's duel."

_I'll get you back for this Kaiba!_

Now over three miles away, Seto Kaiba was still laughing.

_That'll teach him to get people to complain about MY technology!_

Fin.

Lol, I hope you enjoyed reading this. It was concocted from my and my sister's imagination when we wondered how Atemu didn't get fed up of all the duelling he did, and what could happen when he tries to get out of it XD

Thanks for reading. If you feel like it, please review – I would love to know what you think of it.


End file.
